cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velvet Scarlatina
Velvet Scarlatina is a major supporting character in RWBY. She is a student of Haven Academy and a member of team SSNN. She helps to save the world of Remnant from the Grimm. She is the love interest of Cardin Winchester. Biography Velvet came to Haven Academy, hoping to learn the ways of a huntress in order to help people. While attending Haven, she was initially bullied by Cardin Winchester due to her Faunus heritage, but during initiation, she comes to save him from the Grimm. She and Cardin are formed into a team with Neptune Vasilias and Ghira Kai Sun. Afterwards, Velvet enrolls at Haven and begins her time as a student at the academy, and she and her team mates consistently work alongside both teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting the Grimm in fierce battles and skirmishes in various assignments, while also partaking in activities with the two teams. While attending school, she and Cardin continue their rivalry, as Cardin still has problems working with her. However, as they keep working together, Velvet and Cardin start developing a strong friendship, which even leads to Cardin saving Velvet from a Grimm attack. Eventually, Velvet and Cardin start having an intimate romantic relationship. Later on, Velvet helps her team fight off enemies during the fall of Haven, though sadly, Cardin is killed in the fight. After the fall of Haven, Velvet mourns the loss of Cardin, but then she helps Neptune and Sun search for what's left of team RWBY and JNPR. Teams SSNN, RWBY and JNPR all eventually reunite in Mistral, and together, Velvet and the others all fight the hordes of Grimm in Mistral. Along with Neptune and Sun, Velvet helps the combined teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting their way across Remnant until they reach the land of the Grimm. Velvet helps Sun and Neptune hold off the Grimm while RWBY and JNPR break into the castle. After Salem is defeated and the Grimm are destroyed, Velvet settles down on Menagerie, and she even works as a partner for Yang Branwen. Personality Velvet is extremely kind, friendly and gentle, though also incredibly shy and timid. Even so, she still has a strong sense of fairness and responsibility and always tries to help others. While she is scared very easily and shies away from violence, she shows herself to be very brave in combat and will often risk her life to protect her friends. Still, she is very reserved and modest, and gets embarrassed easily, often keeping a lack of presence, as well as being very remorseful. Even so, she is still very polite and respectful, and she always treats others with gentle kindness. She is also very forgiving and optimistic, and she grows to be more fun loving as time goes on. She also tends to be very warm and nurturing, and she has a dislike and fear of confrontation. Appearance Velvet is a beautiful young Faunus woman of medium height, though is just slightly shorter, and has light skin. She has brown hair with full bangs covering her forehead and she has Hazel eyes. She also has rabbit ears on the top of her head, due to her being a Faunus, and she has a slender figure. She speaks in a soft, little voice with a feminine pitch and has an Australian accent. She has a gentle and warm tone and has a respectful manner of speech. Abilities Velvet's semblance allows her to use mimicry, being able to copy the moves of her opponents. She is a very skilled fighter and her primary weapon is a saber which transforms into a sub machine gun. Relationships Cardin Winchester Initially, the two of them did not get along, as Cardin held an initial dislike of Faunus and would bully her. Even after Velvet saves him and they are put on the same team, Cardin still shows a dislike of her. However, as they keep spending time together, the two of them start warming up to each other considerably, and they start working very productively as partners, and Cardin even saves her from a horde of Grimm. The two form a close bond as they spend much time together, and they even form a deep romantic relationship with one another. Cardin even becomes very protective of Velvet, and after Cardin dies, Velvet is very saddened by the loss. RWBY Chibi Velvet Scarlatina appears as one of the supporting characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Velvet in Chibi is shown to be incredibly friendly, timid, polite and shy. However, she is also shown to be much more fun loving and can be very goofy. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Fighter Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Ingenue Category:Determinators Category:Vigilantes Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Shy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Gadgeteers Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Weaklings Category:Genius Category:Right Hand Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Harbingers Category:Rescuers Category:Hard Workers Category:Tomboys Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Healers Category:Loyal Category:Creators Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Altruistic Category:Forgivers Category:Amazons Category:Guardians Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Incompetent Category:Damsels Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:Martial Artists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Recurring